Beaten
by kkenthusiac15
Summary: KxK, AU. What if you lost a race to a girl? His perfect record was stained by the girl who defeated him. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and the cars mentioned here. Don't sue.

Summary: KxK, AU. What if you lost a race to a girl? His perfect record was stained by the girl who defeated him.

This is a oneshot.

…………………………………………………………………

Two cars are racing for the first place, one is a black BMW, and the other is a silver Ferrari. The silver car accelerated and gained a meter from the black BMW.

"Shit" the man driving the black BMW muttered under his breath. This is the first time someone had caught up with him. He can't see the driver he was tied up against—the window of his opponent was heavily tinted. He pushed his feet on the gas pedal, reaching up to the silver Ferrari, but his opponent fled past him and sped towards the finish line. The black car ended up in second place.

The silver car stopped at least twenty meters away from the finish line, moments later the black car also stopped, their cars beside one another. The whole club gathered around the owner of the silver Ferrari, the one who had beaten the all-time winner, Himura Kenshin. Honestly, Himura Kenshin did not know who the owner of the Silver Ferrari is, '_must be a new member,' _he thought. He got out of his car to meet this mysterious person who had put a 'loss' on his racing record.

The driver's door opened and the winner, the owner of the silver Ferrari, emerged. She was wearing a pair of high-cut black Converse, mini denim shorts that was paired with a gray shirt and her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Her smooth legs went miles in her mini shorts, and Himura Kenshin _stared_ at the white pair of legs of the woman.

'_Wait, a woman?! The one who had beaten me is a woman?!' _To say that he was surprised was an understatement, he was _shocked_! The person who had put a stain on his clean record was a woman, and a young one at that! He walked towards the woman, the crowd parted to give way to the famous Himura Kenshin. His eyebrows curled in curiosity when one on his friends, Sanosuke, approached and hugged the girl. The girl seemed happy at her victory, well who wouldn't? She had just beaten the all-time winner! The aforementioned friend, Sanosuke, saw Himura Kenshin and waved at the redhead. Himura Kenshin just raised his hand in acknowledgement.

_Time to meet the winner_, Himura Kenshin thought as he stopped in front of Sanosuke.

"Hey Kenshin, meet Kamiya Kaoru." Sanosuke said, pulling the girl named Kaoru to his side. Kamiya Kaoru smiled cutely to the redhead in front of her, '_must be the guy I had beaten,'_ she thought, raising her hand to the redhead.

"Hi" Kaoru greeted the man, who, she thinks, is at least seven years older than her.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kamiya. If I may comment on our race earlier, you have superb driving skills." Kenshin smiled and accepted her hand and shook it.

"Nah, it's only my second time to participate in a race. I'm must be lucky today." She waved her hand, passing off the compliment.

Kenshin just smiled at her reply, '_I don't think that's just luck, Miss Kamiya.' _He thought.

"Kaoruuuu! We have a party at Megumi's to catch! She'd have a fit if we're late!" A girl with a long braided hair said and went in her dark blue Mercedes-benz.

"Misao, you go ahead!" Kaoru shouted to her friend before facing Sanosuke again. "Hey rooster, I have to go, I have a party at Megumi's to catch. See you tomorrow, okay?" She tiptoed and kissed Sano's cheek. Kaoru turned to the redhead who was, uncomfortably, staring at her. "I do hope we meet again at the race next week. See ya, shorty!" Turning her back, she went in her car and followed her friend, Misao's, car.

Sanosuke looked at his friend who was called _shorty_ by Little Missy, he barely managed to hide his laughter.

"Sano, shut up." Kenshin's eyes followed the path where the silver car sped off. His left eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

**A/N:** Sano and Kaoru are not a couple, just close friends. You would think that Kaoru's clothing is not fit for someone who drives a Ferrari, but it's hard to drive in a race wearing heels, right? She must be comfortable.


End file.
